ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Milli
How Milli joined the Tourney At the Fountain Headquarters, Bot was reading a book to Milli and Geo. After the he finished reading, the Umi Alarm went off, and the team got a call from Luigi who says that Princess Daisy was attacking UmiCity and all of its residents, even DoorMouse. Milli declared that she would go it alone, and Milli ran off to Nintendo Land's Smash Bros. Tourney to defeat Daisy once and for all and bring peace to UmiCity. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Looks through her backpack. After the announcer calls her name Milli throws her backpack aside and says as the camera zooms, "Hm! I need something to pull Geo and Bot out of that honey!". Special Attacks Ponytail Smash (Neutral) Milli whips her ponytail at her opponent, causing 5% damage if it hits. Spinning Ponytail (Side) Milli spins at a high speed with her ponytails damaging the opponent on contact. Helicoper Ponytail (Up) Milli's ponytails become helicopter blades, which allow her to fly for 10 seconds. Counter (Down) Milli crosses her arms, and if she is damaged, she will do a karate chop to the chest of the opponent. Drive Thru (Hyper Smash) Milli gets angry shouting "You've done it now!" She then calls UmiCar with her UmiPhone and says "Come and get us!" before UmiCar flies by, ramming anyone so hard it sends him/her flying. Nuclear Bomb (Final Smash) Milli becomes enraged yelling "THAT IS ENOUGH!" She then activates a nuclear time bomb, causing a 10 second timer to appear. If Milli isn't KO'ed in 10 seconds, a large nuclear explosion is seen in the distance, and the opponent dies from radiation poisoning taking a life from the stock. Bonus Costumes While Geo and Bot hold possession of two Bonus Costumes, Milli holds possession of four Bonus Costumes. Milli First Bonus Costume.jpg|Bumblebee Milli Second Bonus Costume.png|USS Enterprise Milli Milli Third Bonus Costume.png|Milli the Ninja Milli Fourth Bonus Costume.png|Loose Haired Milli Bumblebee Milli's first Bonus Costume is her costume at the Halloween party found in The Ghost Family Costume Party. It can be unlocked by completing Smash the Car Level 2 with Milli for the first time. After this, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You won't find male people wearing yellow and black anymore! You just unlocked Milli's bee costume". Then, highlight Milli and press Minus. USS Enterprise Milli Milli's second Bonus Costume is her spy costume, which would also be used for Milli should she have appeared in Star Trek. This costume must be unlocked, and to do so, complete Classic Mode with Milli. After this, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Milli can now use a Star Trek costume!". Then, highlight Milli and press Minus twice. Milli the Ninja Milli's third Bonus Costume is a ninja, based on the one used in Umi Ninjas. Milli must defeat either Mokujin, Tetsujin, or Kinjin in the Classic Mode then finish Classic Mode before the player can use her ninja costume. After this, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Umi Friend, you now have access to a ninja version of Milli.". Then, highlight Milli and press Minus three times. Loose Haired Milli Milli's fourth and final Bonus Costume is basically Milli without her helmet and with her hair down, first seen in Haircut Hijinx. You must complete Classic-Adventure Mode with Milli to unlock this costume. After this, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Milli is now capable of fighting with her hair down!". Then, highlight Xiaoyu and press Minus four times. Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #Milli does Law's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "What are they stuck in?". #*Milli does Law's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "I took care of the nuisance, and that nuisance was YOU!". (Anna victories only) #Milli does Lili's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "I can use this vine to swing over the prickly thorns!". #*Milli does Lili's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "Go back home crying to your dad!". (Daisy victories only) #Milli does Heihachi's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "Don't worry guys! I'll get you outta there!". #*Milli does Heihachi's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "Alisa, if I could just throw a bucket of water into your body if you get damaged...". (Alisa victories only) #Milli makes her dress pattern match the Results Screen background then says "I'm going to push this basket off the shelf.". #*Milli makes her dress pattern match the Results Screen background then gasps before saying "We're all sinking!". (Heihachi victories only) #*Milli makes her dress pattern match the Results Screen background then says "Those grade failures are as bad as the Troublemakers!". (Ganryu victories only) Hidden Victory Pose Milli stretches her arms and yawns saying "It's time for a quick nap..." then collapses and begins snoring. On-Screen Appearance Milli drives UmiCar to her start point then jumps out saying "And look! There's the path to Silly Bear's Cave on the other side.". Special Quotes *Oh yeah! It's right over there! (When fighting Alisa or Daisy) *It looks like they're stuck in something. (When fighting Ganryu or Xiaoyu) *But I've never gone on an adventure by myself before! (When fighting Anna) *Uh-oh! These prickly thorns are blocking the path to Silly Bear's Cave! (When fighting Heihachi) *I wonder if this door will take us to a place where fairies live? (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Lex Luthor) *These dragon flowers shoot fire in a pattern! (When fighting Ares) *Three Street and Four Street are this way, and Five Street and Six Street are that way. (When fighting Wonder Woman or Mario) *We have to go through that yellow gate to go into the park! (When fighting Zatanna, Yoshimitsu, Wario, Flash, Nobunaga, or any Sailor Scout) *EXCUSE ME! Have you seen a purple guy with blue hair anywhere around here? (When fighting Giratina or Bowser) *These traps won't stop us little trouble!!! (When fighting Red Riding Hood) *Trouble truck is blasting PEANUT BUTTER?! (When fighting Gabi) *My hair's getting pretty long! (When fighting Big Bird) *Aah! UH-OH! What color should go here?! (When fighting Inez) *THE ROPE IS BREAKING! BECAUSE ORANGE DOESN'T BELONG IN THE PATTERN!!! (When fighting Barney D.) *Let's measure to figure out which of the antennas are five units tall... (When fighting Jackie) *I'm going to do my special butterfly dance for the show. (When fighting Doctor Doom) *We can measure them with my ponytails. MILLI MEASURE!! (When fighting Falco) *We're blowing bubbles here in our secret headquarters! (When fighting Shy Guy) *Now you're on Team Umizoomi, with us! (When fighting Yoshi) *This end of the rug is where the bubble race starts. (When fighting Dormammu) *Hi, I'm Milli. This is my brother, Geo. (When fighting BJ) *Now, to put this vine pattern onto the building, sing PATTERN POWER!!! (When fighting Lexine) *Let's get our Mighty Math Powers ready!!! (When fighting Meta Knight) *Have you ever even TRIED counting them? (When fighting Mewtwo) *I'll use my ponytails to figure out how tall Zilch made himself. MILLI MEASURE!!! (When fighting Deathborn) *My dress is covered with things dragons think are funny. (When fighting Don Genie) *Here are three things that make dragons laugh... Pancake, toothbrush, polka dot shoe. (When fighting Captain America) *If we're going to get purple monkey home, we've gotta find a way to the other side... (When fighting Pico) *Something made purple monkey sneeze. (When fighting Horace) *It's really muddy in here! (When fighting Jonas) *Brother, why? (When fighting Geo) *Go easy on me, Bot! (When fighting Bot) *Team Umizoomi always wins! And I'm not gonna let you spoil it! (When fighting DoorMouse) *It's still afternoon. (When fighting Lee) *Too young for that, Astaroth! (When fighting Astaroth) *Then let's end your misery. (When fighting Shin) *Dividing yourself into duplicates. (When fighting Mamoswine) Trivia *Milli shares her French voice actress with Kiki of the Fresh Beats, Maggie, Young Anna Williams, and Foofa. *Milli's English voice actress, Madeleine Rose Yen voiced Super Why during syndications of the Super Why! television show. **Although voiced by Madeleine Rose Yen, Milli has a few archived quotes from when she was voiced by Sophia Fox if she has the correct matchups, such as when she fights against Dormammu. *''The Milk Out'' was Geo's first time sleeping (but he didn't snore until the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series), Bot first slept in Presto's Magic House, and DoorMouse's first time sleeping was in Super Soap. The Super Smash Bros. Tourney series marks the first time Milli slept. *Milli's Super Smash Bros. Tourney series quotes are a mix of her quotes from various Team Umizoomi episodes in all four seasons and some original quotes. *Milli is the only character in any Nick Jr. television show that appears in Super Smash Bros. Tourney to have a quote from her respective television show for a special victory quote instead of an original quote when defeating a character from Tekken: Blood Vengeance in response to one of the characters' quotes from said film. The quote was recycled from Rainy Day Rescue and is used when she defeats Heihachi Mishima in response to his "Enough! How lower you go!". *When defeating Alisa Bosconovitch, she makes a reference to a scene from Tekken: Blood Vengeance in which Ling Xiaoyu's tears dropped into her destroyed body, triggering her alive. *Milli is one of the few characters to be diguised as the background of the Results Screen in a victory pose; in Milli's case, the fourth victory pose. *Milli is available at the beginning, but her brother must be unlocked. In Tourney 2, both of them are starters. *Milli's rival is the princess of Sarasaland, Daisy. This makes her the only animated Team Umizoomi character not to have an anime rival. Her second rival is also Daisy. Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters with a hidden victory pose Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Most requested veterans Category:Veterans that could've made it into SSB4